


Sleepovers

by Tomatoose



Category: O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gabo Moreti - Freeform, Lorenzo Guevara - Freeform, M/M, Sleepovers, kinda inecest? (since they are half brothers?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatoose/pseuds/Tomatoose
Summary: “Ok. Lets sleep together” Lorenzo said while smirking“W-what?”“Quickly get into your pyjamas and get in bed. Im sleepy” and he took his shirt off seductively. Gabo had started staring.“Take a picture and it will last longer”“I-I AM NOT STARING!”





	Sleepovers

“Thank you for having me in your house.”

“Please our house is also your house Gabo.” Said Diego

“Thank you.. Then I will take the sofa”

“No! You will be sleeping in Lorenzo’s room.”

“WHAT?! THEN WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!” Yelled Lorenzo angrily. His father gave him an angry look and continue

“You will be sleeping on sofa Lorenzo.”

“Okay father...”

“I cant just take Lorenzo’s room.”

“Yes you can and you will. Anyway I have got work to do. Goodnight boys.” said diego and leaved.

“Im really sorry Lorenzo...”

“Its alright.”

“No its not! If I was in your shoes I would also reject it. You can sleep in your room I will sleep on sofa and we wont say it to Diego.”

Lorenzo started laughing. 

“Thank you for caring about my opinions but its alright. I am used to it.”

“Thats the point! You shouldnt be ‘used to it’. Then how about both of us sleeping here! Your bed is big enough to take- oh nevermind it was a really embrassing and unnecessary idea an-“

“Ok. Lets sleep together” Lorenzo said while smirking

“W-what?”

“Quickly get into your pyjamas and get in bed. Im sleepy” and he took his shirt off seductively. Gabo had started staring.

“Take a picture and it will last longer”

“I-I AM NOT STARING!”

“Yeah if you say so” 

“Ugh I hate you” said Gabo and started undressing.

Lorenzo glanced at him. A few months ago Lorenzo accidentally noticed that how nice shaped Gabo’s ass was. It was like a w-

“Who is the one staring now~?” Said Gabo while jiggling his ass a little.

Lorenzo ignored the question and jumped into the bed.

“Wait arent you gonna wear your pyjamas?”

“You should be happy for these boxers, normally I sleep naked.”

An unintenional naked Lorenzo picture came to Gabo’s mind. He shaked his head while blushing like a tomato.

No

He hadnt just imagine Lorenzo naked

And definetly didnt like it.

 

“Goodnight” said Gabo while trying to relax. How was he supposed to relax when there was half-nakes Lorenzo beside him.

“Goodnight~” Lorenzo whispered in Gabo’s ear.

 

Oh god

This was gonna be death of him.


End file.
